niptuckfandomcom-20200214-history
"Sofia Lopez"
Summary Two recurring characters are introduced in an episode that teaches the odd-couple plastic surgeons a few lessons about moral boundaries. Patti D'Arbanville plays Wallis Forsythe, a pornography mogul who meets Christian at a party and agrees to send some business his way. And Joey Slotnick plays Merrill Bobolit, a hack surgeon who's more successful than Sean and Christian because of his willingness to take on any client. Forsythe's easy money and Bobolit's sleazy competition inject a dose of conflict into Sean and Christian's partnership. Recap Christian goes to see a car salesman and take a car for a test drive. He gets to work and joins Sean in a consult with a porn star. After she states her case, Christian agrees to do the operation on Thursday. After she leaves, Sean argues with him. The next morning, Sean gets in the shower with Julia. He attempts to have anal sex with her but she denies him. Julia goes to med school and meets and old classmate, Isis. She is now Julia’s teacher. Sean does a consult with Sophia Lopez. Sophia is a transgender woman. Sophia has had an operation on her neck but it was done improperly. Sean agrees to do the surgery with some hesitation due to Sean's own feelings and thoughts about people who are trans*. Later, Christian gives Sean a basket of porn. He then announces that he is going to a party where he will bring in new clientele. Sean and Christian argue about Sophia Lopez and Sean blurts out what happened with Julia in the shower. After hearing what Christian says, Sean plans a romantic dinner for Julia. However, she comes home with Jude, a classmate, to study. Sean is disappointed and gives up his dinner. He decides to go watch some of the porn. Christian takes Matt to the party and Matt meets a girl. She explains to him that she is looking to further her career, so Matt lies and says he is an agent. She tells him that she is a fluffer and takes him into a room. Meanwhile, Christian gets an offer from Dr. Merril Bobolit to join his practice. A week later, a patient gets angry and leaves after seeing the porn stars at the office. Sean and Grace gang up on Christian about not doing anymore porn star surgeries. Christian decides to talk with Merril about joining his practice. They have lunch. Sean gets a call from Sophia and meets her at a hospital. Sophia begs Sean to look at her friend. The friend was operated on wrong. The doctors and nurses at the hospital ignore her after admitting her and no one helps her. Sean goes to work since no one else will. Afterwards, Sean demands to know what doctor is doing this to them. Sophia is hesitant to tell Sean, as the fear of losing a doctor that is willing to operate on people who are transgendered would be a great loss to the transgendered community. Sean reminds her that what the doctor is doing is not helping, but unstead hurting the transgender community. Sophia eventually tells Sean that it is Dr. Marcus Grayson. The girl from the party calls Matt and meets him. He tells her the truth about not being an agent, since he thinks that’s what she wanted to talk about. Instead, she tells him that she may have passed an s.t.d. on to him. Sean approaches Dr. Marcus Grayson, his old teacher. Grayson is the one butchering patients who are transgendered. Sean warns him to retire or he will face a malpractice suit. Sean agrees to become Sophia’s doctor. Julia finds out what happened with Matt and the porn girl. She brings him to Christian for testing. Julia warns Christian to stay away from Matt. Later, Christian meets Matt at school and shows him his new car. He also tells him that he is clean and does not have an s.t.d. Though he is happy, Matt decides to go back inside and finish the school day instead of leaving with Christian. At the office, Christian calls Merril and declines his offer. At home Sean is reading a magazine in bed while Julia is studying. She suggests that they watch one of the pornographic videos that she found. He refuses and they continue studying. A transgender patient knocks on a door and Marcus Grayson answers. Music Guide * “Peg” – Steely Dan (Christian/Matt at Porn Party – Merril Bobolit tries to recruit Christian for his practice) * “In Your World {remix} - Red Cola – (Matt/ “Fluffer”-girl talk at porn party) Special thanks to http://www.niptuckfans.com for the music list Quotes